


A Weasley Christmas

by xAussieGirlx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAussieGirlx/pseuds/xAussieGirlx
Summary: It's Pansmione's first Christmas with the Weasleys.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	A Weasley Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> After the war Hermione and Ron realised that they were better as friends than lovers. Harry and Ginny thought it was better too, watching their siblings and best friends kiss was weird.

“Come on babe” Hermione called out at the bottom of the stairs “We’re going to be late.”  
“No we’re not darling” Pansy replied calmly. “I am wrapping the last gift now.”   
“Last gift?” Hermione said more to herself than to her girlfriend.   
“Yes” Pansy appeared at the top of the stairs and waved a small box.  
The bushy-haired witch’s mouth went dry as she took in the sight. Pansy was wearing a deep green cap sleeve sheath dress, that hugged her figure enough to show it but leaving something to the imagination, it stopped just above her knee. With black ankle boots and a matching silver earrings and bracelet to complete the look.  
“Too much?” Pansy asked smoothing out her dress with one hand.  
“It’s perfect” Hermione grinned.  
Pansy did a small twirl, crisp white snowflakes appeared on the fabric and began to fall.  
Hermione's jaw dropped “How did you do that?”  
“Magic darling” Pansy winked.   
Hermione rolled her eyes playfully as she tugged on the sleeve of the red knitted jumper with the letter H on the front of it she was wearing.  
“Have we got everything?” Pansy asked as they were standing at their backdoor. They had agreed to apparate to the Burrow rather than Floo Network, both witches experts in it.  
“Hmm” Hermione paused, “one last thing” she kissed Pansy on the lips. “Relax” she gave an encouraging smile as she took her girlfriend's hand in her own. “You know Ron, Harry, George and Ginny and you have met Mr and Mrs Weasley.”  
“This is all new to me” Pansy admitted. “My family celebrate Yule, not Christmas.”  
“I know babe” Hermione said taking her hand. “You’ll have me with you the whole time” she gave an encouraging squeeze.  
“Thank you” Pansy smiled.

* * *

  
The two witches apparated at the edge of the Burrow's garden. They checked each other for anything out of place and finding nothing, they started walking towards the house.  
“What do you think?” Hermione asked quietly.  
“It’s...” Pansy tilted her head, “Homely.”  
The front door swung open and multiple red haired witches and wizards appeared.  
“Hermione, welcome” Mrs Weasley hugged her.  
“Happy Christmas” Hermione replied.  
“And Pansy” Mrs Weasley smiled.  
“Happy Christmas Mrs Weasley” Pansy extended a hand to the older witch, who shook it warmly.  
“Come in, come in” Mr Weasley said motioning at everyone.  
Once inside and welcomes said, the couple found themselves in the kitchen.  
“I like that je peux parler français” Fleur said with a warm smile, she placed a hand on her growing baby bump.  
“Oui. Très bien” Pansy replied.  
“My French is rubbish” Bill shook his head chuckling.  
“Oui” Fleur agreed. “But this is good, I can talk about you without you knowing” she teased playfully.  
“Ouch, Ronald that is my foot” Hermione exclaimed as Ron walked past her.  
“Sorry 'Mione” Ron replied sheepishly.  
“Ronald Bilius get out of the food it’s not time yet!” Mrs Weasley's voice came from upstairs.  
“Bloody hell, how does she do that?” Ron said putting the lid back on the container he had just broken the seal on.  
“She has eyes in the back of her head” Bill tapped his nose with a finger.  
“William, stir the vegetables in that caldron before they burn” Mrs Weasley's voice again coming from upstairs, followed by heavy footsteps.  
Pansy glanced at her girlfriend.  
“This is usual” Hermione said with a smile.  
“Come along everyone” Mrs Weasley appeared at the kitchen entrance with an arm load of wrapped presents “Time for gifts”

* * *

  
“Mrs Weasley...” Pansy swallowed.  
“Yes dear?” Mrs Weasley turned to look at the former Slytherin with a smile.  
“We have something else for you” Pansy stood, the snowflakes on her dress began to fall slowly again as she moved towards the older witch with the small gift she had wrapped.  
“Thank you” Molly accepted the gift as Hermione raised an eyebrow at Pansy.  
Pansy shrugged at her girlfriend and nodded in the direction of Mrs Weasley.  
“Come on Mum open it” Ginny encouraged.  
Mrs Weasley carefully undid the small gold bow on the red box, she lifted the lid and raised a hand to her mouth with a gasp when she saw the contents.  
“What is it Mum?” George craned his neck to try and peer in the box.  
“It’s... it’s...” Mrs Weasley had tears starting to form.  
“I think you broke her...” Bill chuckled from the other side of the room.  
Ron took the box gently from his mother. “Merlin’s pants!” He exclaimed when he saw what was in there, earning him a swat from Mrs Weasley. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.  
“Somebody tell everyone else what is in the box” Ginny said impatiently.  
Mrs Weasley stood “I have two tickets to see Celestina Warbeck’s concert.” She hugged Pansy who awkwardly returned the hug. “Thank you.”   
“Our pleasure” Pansy smiled.  
Mrs Weasley hugged and thanked Hermione.  
“I had nothing to do with them” Hermione said returning the hug.  
“Wicked” George whistled, “Mum these are front row seats” he held up the tickets.  
“There’s something else in there...” Mr Weasley commented as he looked in bottom of the red box.  
Mrs Weasley reached into the box and picked up a card. “ _Dear Molly, I heard you’re my biggest fan but have been unable to get tickets to see my show, flash these extra tickets I have enclosed to security before the show so we can meet in person. I’m looking forward to it! Wishing you a very happy Christmas to you and your family, warm regards Celestina_ ” Molly read out what was written on the card then started tearing up again.  
Pansy turned and looked at Hermione worried.  
“I can assure you they’re happy tears” Mr Weasley said winking, before rubbing his wife’s back soothingly.  
“I remembered you saying you liked her when one of her songs came over the Wireless Network in the restaurant when we first met” Pansy said hurriedly.  
“You have an excellent memory” Mr Weasley said.  
“Well when you are competing with ‘The Brightest Witch of Her Age' for marks you need some advantages” Pansy replied, before giving her girlfriend a smirk.  
“How did you get the card from Celestina Warbeck?” Harry asked.  
“Slytherins are resourceful” Charlie said with a smile.  
“My aunt on my mother’s side, runs the Wizarding Wireless Network” Pansy answered.  
“So... You could get tickets for The Weird Sisters?” Ginny asked.  
“Or be able to meet Glenda Chittock?” Ron asked, everyone turned to look at him. “What? I have her Chocolate Frog Card” he shrugged.  
“My girlfriend is not a ticket booth” Hermione cut in.  
“Arthur where’s that parcel?” Mrs Weasley asked, he handed her a parcel wrapped in plain brown paper and tied with string. The adult Weasley children all exchanged glances with a small smile and a twinkle in their eyes. With the exception of Ron who was watching Pansy closely. “It’s not much dear...” Molly said as she handed it to Pansy.  
“Thank you” Pansy said as she took it, “I appreciate you inviting me into your lovely home.” She carefully undid the string bow and unwrapped the paper from it. Her jaw dropped, she looked up at Mrs Weasley before back at her gift. She lifted the fabric with reverence, a knitted green jumper with a grey P on the front.   
“I had to guess with the size” Mrs Weasley said.  
“It’s absolutely perfect, I love it” Pansy's eyes were glassy with tears. She stood and pulled the jumper on before hugging the lady who had made it. “Thank you.”  
“You make our Hermione very happy dear” Mrs Weasley said.  
“She makes me very happy too” Pansy smiled at her girlfriend.  
“Can we eat now...?” Ron asked “I’m well hungry.”


End file.
